Many business people give out calling cards, especially sales people and others whose businesses and professions bring them into direct contact with the people they serve or depend upon or wish to establish relations with. Most calling cards given out wind up forgotten in a desk drawer and are eventually cleaned out and discarded.
Some offices maintain card files of various sorts. In those it is sometimes the custom for the information received on calling cards to be copied onto a card and filed in the system. In the process, delay is inherent and information is sometimes transposed or otherwise incorrectly copied. In other instances, the calling card is stapled to or otherwise bodily inducted into the particular office filing system.
The system of the invention is particularly suited for use with roll, wheel or arched tray-type filing card holders. These are in wide use and are available from a number of suppliers.
Rol-O-Dex holders are supplied in roll, covered wheel and arched tray forms. Another arched tray-type holder for dual slotted-T type cards is supplied by Eldon Office Products of Los Angeles, Calif. 90045. Another wheel-type holder names as supplier Zephyr American Corp., New York, New York. Other wheel-type holders bear the name Wheeldex, Inc., Peekskill, N.Y. 10566 and lists as relating to the dual T-slotted filing cards and the holders therefor, the following United States patents:
Patentee Patent Number Issue Date ______________________________________ Scholfield 2,046,655 July 7, 1936 Scholfield 2,205,932 June 25, 1940 Scholfield 2,231,029 February 11, 1941 Hayes 2,286,911 June 16, 1942 Scholfield 2,316,489 April 13, 1943 Scholfield 2,332,606 October 26, 1943 Scholfield 2,413,078 December 24, 1946 Scholfield Re.22,765 June 11, 1946 Scholfield 2,493,167 January 3, 1950 Houghtaling 2,484,033 October 11, 1949 Scholfield 2,500,709 March 14, 1950 ______________________________________
The suppliers of looseleaf address books (e.g. Recordplate of El Monte, Calif.), binders, 3 .times. 5 card index file trays, drawers and boxes, plastic pocket card holders, are too numerous to mention and their products are ubiquitous in our culture.